


Roman Sanders

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Sides Highschool Au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Roman Sanders is a Jock





	Roman Sanders

Roman Sanders was a jock. 

He was on the football team, he was on the soccer team, he did basketball sometimes as well. He was strong, and tan. He made the girls swoon as he strutted around the school. 

He was also a theater kid. He was in all the latest musicals in the happening, and the leader of the school drama club. His voice was like Apollo himself had blessed him. He always moved so fluidly, and it was so hard to tell it was him when he acted. 

He was also an artist. He drew such wonderful things, and his writing were burned into people's minds as holy. He always knew the perfect colours to complement others, a gift that transformed into his outfits. 

He typically wore red, a fact that only helped to enhance his already beautiful self. His skin was that perfect shade of molten caramel that had eyes trailing up and down his body. His eyes were brown, a medium brown that most don't talk about, but for him it just helped. They were the kind that held that spark behind them, that light you see only in the leaders of the next world. 

Yes, Roman Sanders was a jock, but he was Virgil's jock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚  
Also! I'm starting a new series of the sides in a highschool au describing their lived one! So if you want me to do one next, have at it! I'll probably do more than just one ship per character, so you could request any ship!


End file.
